


PICNIC FLUFF MF'S

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (NOT PROOF READ)Gentle Laughs could be heard in the distance. Quackity was currently on the back of Techno playing with his long pink hair as Techno tried to multitask holding the picnic basket, red checkered picnic blanket, and Quackity. Gold wings fluttering happily as Techno continued on the dirt pathway.This continued until they reached a quaint spot under a Lushous green tree that stood above all the other trees. A small clear lake right next to the large tree, Techno decided this was a good spot and he softly put down the shorter as he put the picnic basket down, Airing out the large checkered blanket before laying it on the soft grass. Techno soon noticed quackity going to pick up the basket.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	PICNIC FLUFF MF'S

**Author's Note:**

> awooga

Gentle Laughs could be heard in the distance. Quackity was currently on the back of Techno playing with his long pink hair as Techno tried to multitask holding the picnic basket, red checkered picnic blanket, and Quackity. Gold wings fluttering happily as Techno continued on the dirt pathway. 

This continued until they reached a quaint spot under a Lushous green tree that stood above all the other trees. A small clear lake right next to the large tree, Techno decided this was a good spot and he softly put down the shorter as he put the picnic basket down, Airing out the large checkered blanket before laying it on the soft grass. Techno soon noticed quackity going to pick up the basket.

“Feathers c’mon sit down I’ll grab the picnic basket.”

Quackity letting out a huff before sitting down knowing his beloved wouldn't let him grab the picnic basket. Techno quickly heading over to plop next to the black-haired man, his long braided hair slightly swaying behind him. 

“So what’d you decide to pack for the picnic?” Techno said with a small smile his voice abnormally soft. 

“You’ll just have to see!” 

Techno's eyes widened as soon as he saw the slice of apple pie. The rosette would never admit it but he had quite the sweet tooth, Quackity knew that well, he couldn't make apple pie himself but he always had Niki to make the sweets he brought to some of the dates Techno, and Quackity frequently had. The shorter smiling as he immediately noticed Techno’s eyes brighten, he looked like a kid on Christmas day. Quackity found this adorable moving his hand to boop the man's nose.

A light blush beginning to spread over Techno’s face as he realized what face he was making, quickly turning around to hide his obvious embarrassment. Quackity let out a loud laugh, still seeing the rosettes blush spread to his ears. 

“Oh c’mon turn around, or ill eat the pie without you.” The black-haired said with a slight smirk on his face, moving his hands to grab the apple pie. Techno hearing the plastic crinkle quickly turning around knowing Quackity would no doubt eat the pie without him.

Expecting to see the man-eating the pie instead he saw Quackity holding a fork out to him with a piece of pie on it. Techno stayed still for a few seconds before finally giving in when he saw his lover's large smile.

Softly taking a bite not wanting to hurt the shorter on accident, his obvious blush rising when he saw the adoring look the other was giving him. This continued for some time until the pie was completely gone. Techno now laying his head in Quackity’s lap, the black-haired man pointing out clouds of different shapes and sizes, he saw casually floating in the sky. Before a beautiful Blue blue butterfly came into his sight. His eyes Lightening up as he said.

“Techno! Techno! Look!” pointing excitedly at the fluttering butterfly who was currently heading straight towards the couple. Techno looking up a rare large smile as he looked towards the shorter with adoring eyes. 

“Hm? What are its feathers.”

Techno said before seeing where Quackity was pointing excitedly, the butterfly landed right on Quackity’s nose. Quackity was currently going cross-eyed while trying to see the butterfly in all its glory.

This caused Techno to let out a loud snort scaring the butterfly away. Quackity didnt seem to mind though instead quickly going to teas the other over the loud snort he let out not seconds ago.

Techno deciding to hide his face in Quackity’s lap. Quackity quickly reaching over to undo techno’s braid taking the hair tye. Lightly pushing Techno off his lap, quickly getting up his wings fluttering mischievously. 

“Feathers please give me my hair tye back,”  
Techno said as he slowly stood up holding his hand out the other on his hip.

“You’ll have to catch me!”   
Quackity said with a playful smile before turning and he started to run.

Techno let out a slight sigh before a small grin forced its self onto his face, as he started to chase after the other. Quackity quickly ducking out of Techn’s sight into a nearby bush, to see a guitar that strangely in good condition. Techno quickly approaching an idea Bouncing out of the bush.

Holding the guitar Techno looking at him dumbfounded, where had he gotten that guitar?

“Hey, Nice to meet you I have one thing to say to you..” Quackity started singing in an autotune like voice strumming the guitar.

“One thing that comes from the heart By the way my name is Badboyhalo” Techno’s just sighed and continued to listen to his song. 

“Listen to me you muffin head” 

“ Put the money in the bag”

“You little dunder muffinhead”

“ You potato sun of a gun I walked down to the street In muffinstreet I see a poor old woman leaving her car I walk up to her and I say the following words; Give me the damn keys you little hamburger!”

“ I walk up to the Seven Eleven~! I started buying myself some gummy worms. Turns out that I forgot my credit card So I pull out my gun and say-” 

“ I want this shit for free! You little potato!”

“ You little hamburger!”

“ You little muffin head!” 

“You dunderhead! You little potato! Gosh, darn it! The police are here, Fuck my life!”  
Finishing off his song and putting the recently played guitar down, before rushing over to hug his piggy.

Techno picking the other up in his muscly arms, quackity tucking his head into Techno’s neck.  
The shorter was rather tired so he lulled into sleep rather quickly muttering out.

“te amo, mi Amor”

**Author's Note:**

> awooga as well i rushed the ending a lil but fuck it-


End file.
